1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically loading cattlehides or other materials onto carrier bars for further treatment.
2. Description of the Art
Although carrier bars are used in the processing of cattlehides and other materials, the hides are loaded in the bars manually. The most relevant art known is that described in The German Scientific Journal Das Leder 28, 81-89, 1977, and in an abstract of the Das Leder article in JALCA 74, 140, 1979. However, in the apparatus and method described therein the hides are loaded manually onto the carrier bars.